Inevitable
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: All Videl wanted was to know he was not dead… to know he was safe… to know how he felt about her… would she get her answers? Would she be able to admit her own feelings to him when the time came? Or will they both stay in the dark? Post-Buu One-Shot


Inevitable

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DBZ related

**A/N:** Well I was convinced to write out my short manga I drew on DeviantArt as a short story… who knew my "art" would be such a success? XD This ONE-SHOT is exactly that; I really hope you enjoy it! By the way, words in italics are a flashback…

I guess you can say this is one way the two could have gotten together lol… to those who had known I was working on this, forgive me for taking so long… keep in mind I had not thought of any plot or setting or anything when I drew the comic… I had to create it all from scratch! I hope you'll enjoy it X_X if not… too bad! :P

**Summary: **All Videl wanted was to know he was not dead… to know he was safe… to know how he felt about her… would she get her answers? Would she be able to admit her own feelings to him when the time came? Or will they both stay in the dark? Post-Buu (One-Shot)

**Rated: **M – just short of being NC-17…

**Time Period: **Post Buu…

**Spoiler: **Well, if you haven't seen passed Cell Games Saga and are planning to some time DO NOT READ…

**Tag-Line:** Love, is inevitable…

_**WARNING**_: Mature content!! This story is saved just barely from becoming a PWP... XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone over a large building that was Orange Star High School in the center of Satan City. A loud bell rung suddenly, signaling to the youth outside of the building to go back in. Kids of many different ages, ranging from fourteen year old freshmen, to eighteen year old and sometimes even nineteen year old seniors shuffled to their classrooms. One student in particular, an eighteen year old girl by the name of Videl Satan, trudged down the halls almost aimlessly.

"Hey there Videl." A blonde boy said in an attempt to sound seductive as he sauntered over to Videl. "Look'n good babe." He said, attempting to wrap an arm around the girl but being stopped painfully when the girl's elbow suddenly collided with his stomach.

"Back off Sharpner; I'm not in the mood for your idiocy." Videl barked, pushing him aside and storming to the classroom she had to unfortunately share with him. Videl smiled slightly at her friend who sat in the seat next to hers in the classroom.

"Hi-ya Videl!" The blonde girl greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Erasa…" Videl answered, glaring at Sharpner as he made to strut toward them and sat at his own seat, once against trying to look sexy – apparently undeterred by her.

"Have you seen Gohan?" Erasa asked after a few minutes.

"No…" Videl answered softly, sighing dejectedly.

"The bookworm's probably going to be late again!" Sharpner snorted and smirked in amusement. Videl left cheek twitched in annoyance but she said nothing, not wanting to get in trouble.

Videl sat quietly at her spot in class, thinking back to the last time she had seen the absent boy. It had been a few days after the event of the spirit bomb, a few days after she had discovered that the one person she fell so hard for had not died like she originally thought he did.

The morning classes went by slowly for Videl and soon it was near the end of the school day and Gohan had still not arrived. Videl sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon and glanced at the empty spot next to her again, 'Where is he?' she wondered, 'I haven't seen Gohan again in days…' she thought gloomily and turned back to the lecture… but her mind was elsewhere… she remembered every detail of the events of that day…

_"Gohan?!" Chichi called in surprise, feeling tears weld in her eyes; her baby boy was alive! Videl blinked in confusion; why was Chichi looking her way and saying Gohan's name… wasn't he… dead? Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and then she felt a strong hand on her shoulder… it couldn't be… right? She sucked in a breath and turned._

_"G-Gohan" Her eyes widened at the figure standing there, giving her a gentle, knowing smile – contrasting to his normally dorky, shy smiles… He was alive!! Videl's own eyes began to overflow as she collapsed onto Gohan's chest, unable to stop the tears from falling. She felt relieved and shaken… she began hitting his chest with the palms of her hands weakly, angry that he had worried her so much… "I was worried sick about you, you idiot!" Videl cried._

_Gohan smiled awkwardly at the young woman and scratched the back of his head bashfully, "Gosh Videl… I really wish you wouldn't cry…" Gohan said softly. Truth be told, Gohan was more than surprised at seeing such a reaction from the normally feisty crime-fighter; he sighed in content when he wrapped his arms around her and she didn't pull away, feeling a deep desire to comfort her… how he hated tears… what was that powerful feelings he felt around her?_

_"I'm sorry…" he whispered for her ears only, hugging her just a little tighter… What was that feeling? That feeling that threatened to suffocate him, to consume him… the feeling he never wanted to stop feeling? Could it be… was it… Love?...??..._

That had been roughly three days ago… How did he feel about her? If the hug was any clue she'd think that he cared for her too… but did he care for him as much as she willingly admitted to herself that she loved him? "Videl?" Said crime-fighter jumped slightly, startled out of her thoughts and turned to the blonde who addressed her.

"What Erasa…" She asked in a low voice, aware that the lecture was still going on.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… just thinking…" Videl answered.

'Thinking… about Gohan most likely.' Erasa guessed, smirking as an idea popped in her head, 'It's time those two got together…' she resisted the urge to smile mischievously, as that would give her plan away in a flash. Luckily for Erasa, Videl had not caught on to her and by the end of the school day the girl was ready to act! Erasa waited for Videl to go first, to give her the impression that there was nothing up…

Once Videl had left the room, after waving goodbye to Erasa, said blonde grabbed her things and dashed as fast as her stilettos would let her, trying to catch up to the crime-fighter. "Oh Videl! Hold on!" Erasa called, making a bee-line toward her through the crowded hall. Videl paused and turned to look over at her friend, raising an eyebrow; once she reached her friend she dug through her purse, "I have something for you…" she said, pulling out a small square packet. "Here."

"What is it?" Videl asked impatiently; she blinked when the little plastic packet was placed in her hand; when she opened her hand she saw what it was and flushed. "What in the hell?! Erasa! Come back here!!" Videl called to her giggling friend but Erasa had fled as soon as she dropped the packet in her friend's hand. 'Damn her!' Videl growled and quickly pocketed the packet, making sure no one saw her and rushed out of the school.

When Videl reached home her face was red with both embarrassment, anger, and frustration… embarrassed because she had been given… a condom… anger because she had been given a condom and at school in a crowded hall where anyone could have seen her, and frustrated because she missed her other friend and the thought of using the condom with him actually appealed to her… now what was wrong with her? This was _Gohan_ for crying out loud!

"Welcome home sweet-pea! Come join me and Mr. Buu for some snacks!" Hercule said in his normal, excited fashion, lifting a very large sub up as emphasis. Videl raised an eyebrow and shook her head, declining the offer.

"No thanks, daddy." She said, "I'm not hungry." Videl waved her hand as she turned to head up the large flight of stairs to her room. Videl's room was on the second floor of the three-story tall, fifty room mansion; when she reached her room she threw her bag inside and shut the door behind her. She jumped slightly when she saw a person outside on her balcony.

When she recognized the person she felt her insides bubble slightly, "Gohan?" Videl questioned, trying to smother the butterflies in her belly as she walked over to open her balcony door for him to enter.

"Hey Videl, this is a nice room! I don't think I've actually been to your house before… I hope your dad won't mind…" Gohan said as he walked in, scratching the back of his head and smiling nervously as was the usual for him.

"Gohan." Videl growled, walking up to him and crossing her arms. "Where were you? I haven't seen you in three days! I was worried you jerk!" She said feeling a bit hurt. "You could have called or something…"

"Ah – I'm sorry Videl… I was out with my dad making sure everything was back to normal and then catching up with a few people and explaining things to them…" Gohan explained, referring to those of the group of friends who hadn't known exactly what had happened to him and what had changed.

"It's okay…" Videl sighed, shaking her head and then smiling at him. Gohan smiled back and glanced around the room to distract himself from the fact that they were alone… The two stood like that in awkward silence for a while until Videl walked up to him, fisting his shirt slightly and looking into his eyes. "I… really was worried…" she said, exposing her vulnerability to him… he was one of the only ones privileged to witness this from her.

"And I really am sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you or anything…" Gohan whispered, looking down at the gorgeous blue eyes of the fiery girl. After a while Videl opened her mouth to tell him what she was really worried about and how she really felt but faltered when Gohan gave her an innocent, clueless expression… How was she to let him know? And if she did tell him somehow… would her feelings be returned?

Videl glanced down at Gohan's very kissable lips, wondering why she never thought of kissing him after almost a year of knowing him… They stood so close to each other… his proximity was intoxicating… "Kiss me…" Videl suddenly whispered, looking down at her feet bashfully. The request was out and there was no taking it back now… Gohan jerked in surprise at the request and blushed brighter than he ever had before… had he really heard right?

"But your d-dad could-" Gohan stammered but Videl jerked her own head up at him and shook her head in dismissal.

"Just stop thinking and kiss me already, Gohan." Videl said in a more forceful tone, tightening her hold on his shirt almost urgently… she needed to feel that he cared for her as much as she did, she needed to be near him, to drown in his eyes, to feel his arms around her… she needed him.

"…" It's was not like Gohan really had to be told twice to kiss the girl of his dreams… Videl gasped in surprise as Gohan suddenly moved forward and crushed his lips to hers; this was not something she had expected from her tall, shy, friend… then again… Gohan Son was full of surprises. Videl shivered in delight as Gohan wrapped his arms around her just like she wanted him to.

The two lost themselves; thoughts and common sense were forgotten as they stumbled further into the room, feeling dizzy and not caring if it was a bit awkward and inexperienced. When Gohan suddenly tripped, not having sensed the bed behind him, he tumbled backwards, pulling Videl along with him. Videl pulled from the kiss and gazed down at the blushing young man beneath her.

Gohan saw the curious look that crossed Videl's eyes - it was a mix of relieved, burning and an almost dismal look. Gohan's compassionate side took over then, he frowned sadly and pulled her down to him, hugging her close. "I'm sorry…" he whispered again and pulled away to look into her eyes; this time he was the one to initiate the kiss, pulling her face to his and kissing her soundly.

Videl's eyes shut tightly as she tried to repress the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her, jumping slightly when she felt Gohan's hand slide along her side on it's own accord. Videl smirked into the kiss and pulled in Gohan's bottom lip between her lips, nibbling on it a bit before pushing her tongue against his teeth, begging entrance. Gohan flushed again but did so, moaning softly as Videl's tongue pushed against his.

As the kiss became further heated Videl was surprised that Gohan kept up with her, following her lead and boldly continuing to caress her stomach through her shirt with his hands, making Videl feel even more dizzy.

Videl surprised Gohan as she pulled away from the kiss, sat up and abruptly pulled her shirt off. "V-Videl?!" Gohan questioned in a squeak. Videl smiled almost slyly as she reached back to unclasp her bra, revealing herself to the boy under her. Videl sat there a moment, watching in amusement as Gohan's face turned several different shades of red before he jerked his head away, closing his eyes tightly.

"Gohan…" Videl said softly, reaching down to take hold of either side of said half-Saiyan's face and pull him back to look at her. "Look at me…" She said gently. Gohan shuddered slightly but did as he was told and opened his eyes, swallowing a groan as he took in the beautiful sight before him. Videl smiled and reached down again to grab Gohan's hands and place them on her chest. "It's okay." Videl reassured.

Gohan's eyes darkened - if it weren't for the fact that he was already laying down he would have had a nose bleed. With Videl's hands over his, encouraging him to keep them there, reassuring him that he wouldn't get slapped, Gohan experimentally squeezed her breasts a little… it didn't help his growing problem when Videl squirmed against him when he did so. Did it hurt her? Gohan stopped, "D-Don't stop…" Videl whimpered.

Gohan swallowed hard but nodded and obeyed; Videl bit her lip to keep from moaning as Gohan used the pads of his thumbs to flick over her nipples as he kneaded her tenderly. Gohan glanced at Videl's face and found her flustered expression the most alluring thing he had ever seen… and so he did it again… and again, until Videl could not stop from moaning.

Videl gasped slightly when she felt something very solid poke her thighs where she was straddled around Gohan's waist. Gohan's eyes widened when he realized his problem had escalated to the point where it was now officially too much for the half-Saiyan to handle. "I-I'm sorry!" He said and tried to pull away but was surprised once more when Videl tightened her legs around his middle and pushed him harder against the bed.

"Please don't go Gohan…" Videl whispered hoarsely. Gohan choked on his words as Videl's hand trailed down his abs and to his… problem.

"V-Videl what-" Gohan's question was cut off by his own groan of pleasure.

"Stay?" She whispered again, leaning forward so her nose was almost touching his.

"O-Okay…" Gohan responded. Videl suddenly remembered something… how could she have forgotten? Especially in a time like this? Could she possibly dare use it? Would he decline? Get scared? Or run away? One way to find out…

Gohan watched in curiosity as Videl dug through her pant pocket and pulled out a little square packet… "W-What's… what's that?" Gohan asked, this time he was the one squirming.

"It's… it's so I don't… become pregnant…" she trailed off, smiling a little nervously.

"What…" Gohan's breath quickened, "You want… we… I…" Gohan blinked in confusion and then it dawned on him… He remembered Roshi trying to explain what "condoms" where when he was younger, before Bulma literally smashed a table over his head… "I… I haven't…" Gohan paused, was he really going to try to get out of doing this? Didn't he want her as much as she obviously wanted him? He flushed at the thought… he did.

'Please don't run away from this…' Videl thought, biting her lip and tugging at Gohan's pants faintly. Gohan laid there for a few moments, staring into Videl's eyes… Videl watched him take a deep breath and close his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity he opened his eyes again and she flushed when his eyes had become further hooded.

"How does it… work…?" he finally asked, slightly surprised and pleased to see the relieved and seductive expression that crossed Videl's face when he said this.

"It's … it's simple really… I'll help you…" Videl whispered, blushing like crazy despite trying to sound provocative. Gohan's expression darkened further and his hands continued what they were doing earlier as Videl struggled to open the "easy open" packet, distracting her from her task. Gohan smiled "innocently" when he suddenly stopped. "Why did you-" Videl was cut off when Gohan suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her around, pushing her onto the bed under him. Videl shivered in excitement – Gohan was actually taking charge…

Gohan pulled his own shirt over his head in a similar abrupt fashion that Videl had not long ago and tossed it in the growing pile at the corner of the room. Videl stared up at Gohan, unable to believe how buff he was, never having seen him shirtless so close to her before… Videl bit her lip again and tugged at Gohan's pants, helping him pull them off. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this… with Videl!' Gohan thought, becoming frustrated when Videl took her time removing her own pants.

"Gohan!" Videl cried in surprise when said young man all but yanked her pants off and tossed them aside as well. 'Ah… I created a monster…' she mused before her thoughts were smothered as Gohan devoured her mouth once more. Videl clutched onto his shoulders and whimpered softly as Gohan's fingers trailed down to her panties slowly, making a show of taking his time… it was as if Gohan had a switch somewhere in him that would go from passive and innocently naïve to wild and dangerous in a second; this happened mostly when he fought but she had never imagined that it would happen… here.

Once Gohan tossed the panties to the pile he paused to admire the girl beneath him. 'Nosebleed… must… stop… from getting… nosebleed…' he thought distractedly. Videl squirmed once more, feeling vulnerable and utterly - and rightfully – exposed under him. Soon he smiled again and leaned down to cover her with his body, kissing her softly, and helping her take his boxers off. "Are you sure?" Gohan whispered against her lips.

"Yes…" Videl answered immediately, wrapping her bare legs around him and pulling him down to her. Gohan nodded and pressed his palms on either side of her, supporting himself as he moved forward… "W-Wait!" Videl reached over for the almost forgotten condom, "This is… going to feel weird…" She warned; though she had never used it with someone, not having had sex before herself, she figured it must feel kind of strange anyway, being almost certain that Gohan never used one either.

Gohan nodded and jerked in surprise when Videl's hands wrapped around his arousal, making him shudder once more and moan softly as she pushed the condom over him, taking revenge from when he teased her by pulling her clothes off slowly; Gohan's eyes rolled to the back of his head as she stroked him with enough pressure to make his head swim. Gohan growled suddenly and grasped her wrists gently, pushing them on either side of her, pinning her under him.

Videl glanced down at him, shivering anxiously. 'Who knew he was so… _well endowed_…' she thought, shuddering again. With Videl's legs secured around his waist Gohan pushed between her, making sure to ease into her so that she became accustomed to him. Gohan felt a barrier, he knew enough about anatomy to know that this thin membrane had to be broken and that it would hurt a little.

When Videl nodded for him to proceed he did so, gently sheathing himself into her and stopping when he felt her wince and tighten her legs around him. Once Videl assured him she was okay he began a steady rhythm. As they became accustomed to each other they joining each others rhythmic movements until they appeared to be like perfectly synchronized pistons.

No words were spoken as they lost themselves in the heat of passion. Pleasure began to build rapidly, making them pant and moan; Videl gasped and arched her neck, pushing her breasts against Gohan's chest as he possessed her body, revealing his dominant side to her for the first time since they became friend. "Gohan…" Videl moaned, panting with him as he became something akin to a sledgehammer. Videl was beyond glad that she had been trained to take a beating… where this might have hurt her in the past it felt entirely too good now.

"Oh God!" Videl moaned arching further back as his rock hard body ground against her, hitting home with every thrust.

"Videl! I'm… I'm going to…" Gohan howled in pleasure as his world became a shock of ecstasy. Gohan gasped as the aftermath left him shuddering. After he had calmed down enough he made sure to toss the condom in the trash bin next to Videl's desk nearby.

"Gohan…" Videl whimpered, attracting his attention as she wriggled under him in need when he had stopped thrusting before. "I need…" Videl bit her lip, not knowing how to tell him that he was torturing her with her unable to do anything about it as he had her immobilized under him. Gohan looked into her eyes and flushed in embarrassment; seconds later he smiled affectionately, he would help her… he just had to make sure he didn't get too excited again…

"But what about…" Gohan was cut off.

"I don't care! Please just…" Videl bit her lip, whimpering in need. Gohan's eyes filled with lust again… he had to help her but… if it became too much… "Please…" she said again, shutting her eyes tight; she was so close to the edge… it was almost painful. Gohan nodded in agreement moments later.

Videl squirmed as Gohan pushed between her legs again and began to move, helping her reach her own end. Gohan released her wrists from his grasp, caressing her face with his hands gently, as he moved steadily. "G-Gohan!" Videl cried, feeling herself tighten around him as he continued to rock his body solidly into hers, assaulting her arousal mercilessly, forcing her over the edge with explosive fury. Gohan smiled and leaned forward, whispering into her ear lovingly.

"I love you, Videl." He said, the timbre in his voice low, making him sound husky and sexy. Gohan smiled warmly and wiped the tears from her cheeks, kissing her in a much more tender way than he had before. Videl felt her heart pounding against her ribs… he had told her exactly what she had been yearning to hear… he loved her…

"Gohan…" Videl whimpered, wanting to tell him that she loved him as well, however, Gohan smiled once more and bent down to kiss her again, making love to her mouth. "I-I love you…" Videl whispered against the kiss, finally saying what she had wanted to say to him since Gohan had began teaching her to fly… when she realized that the "strange" feeling that had been growing was love.

Gohan rolled them over, grabbing the sheets and covering them with it as Videl burrowed closer against his broad chest. Gohan secured his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I'll never leave you for so long again…" he promised, making sure she knew that he was serious. He smiled when she felt him nod against him and sighed, feeling very content with her finally in his arms…

Hopefully Hercule wouldn't check on Videl any time soon… that… would be bad…

The next day at school Gohan and Videl walked into class holding hands, when Erasa saw them she almost snapped the pencil she had in her hands in two… a similar reaction coming from the other blonde near her. Erasa suddenly began to laugh, making the couple that found their seat flush in embarrassment as people turned to see what was so funny. "I can't believe you actually used the… the..." Videl was more than relieved when Erasa could not finish her sentence, leaving the eavesdroppers confused.

"What… is her problem?" Gohan whispered to Videl.

"Um… well…" Gohan leaned further toward her when Videl motioned him to and listened as she whispered in his ear. "She gave me the condom…" she admitted. Gohan pulled back with a confused and flushed expression.

"W-W-What?!" Gohan said in exasperated surprise. "Erasa??" Said blonde had finally calmed down enough to return to her normally half-the-time bubbly, half-the-time sly self.

"So tell me… how was it?" Erasa asked, clearly ignoring Gohan's incredulousness as he sputtered on the other side of an increasingly upset Videl.

"ERASA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

_**The End…**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End A/N: **"It's always the silent one" eh? I hope you liked it… tell me what you think and be sure to look at my crappy art! Link to my dA page is in my profile. It was SO hard to keep them in character… please forgive me if they aren't T_T… by the way, you may not be able to tell by my stories but I _do _believe in sex _after _marriage lol…


End file.
